1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module, and more particularly, to a camera module in which a movement of a magnet is controlled using only the attraction between the magnet and a yoke without a spring for controlling the movement of the magnet which operates up and down.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with the development of digital camera manufacturing technologies, mobile communication terminals equipped with a compact and lightweight camera module has been released.
A camera includes a plurality of lenses for focusing and zooming function, and focusing is adjusted by adjusting relative distances between the plurality of lenses. A driving unit of a mobile communication terminal for auto-focusing serves to adjust focus to an image sensor by moving a lens in an optical axis direction. A camera module including such a driving unit is required to be firmly operated over external impact, but as terminals have been increasingly multifunctional and compact, the size of a camera module is reduced, resulting in a camera module that is vulnerable to external impact.
In the related art, in order to lessen external impact, a stopper is installed on upper and lower portions of a camera module and a buffering member is added to the stopper, but this method has a problem in which an additional component should be used, which does not allow a camera to be reduced in size. An elastic member based on pre-load is used to alleviate external impact, but here, since the pre-load should be constantly applied in a direction opposite to a direction in which a lens is driven, power consumption is increased.